Frozen II As It Should Have Been
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Sequel to Frozen As It Should Have Been. When Elsa begins hearing a mysterious voice, she and Anna embark on a journey that will uncover Arendelle's history with magic and why Elsa and Anna have their powers.
1. Chapter 1

As Elsa slept, she heard it again. That voice, it was beckoning to her. She had heard it before the night their parents died and she began having this mysterious dream: Somebody was calling to her, beckoning her away from Arendelle, saying she was meant for more than just ruling a kingdom. The dream had two outcomes: One where she resisted, another where she followed the voice to her true fate. "No, please! I'm where I need to be!" She muttered in her sleep. But the voice wouldn't stop. "SHUT UP!" she screamed.

"Elsa! Elsa! You need to wake up!" Anna said, shaking her sister awake. Elsa grabbed Anna and held her close. "It was just a nightmare," she comforted. Elsa sobbed.

"I'm scared, Anna! I've heard this voice before the day our parents died and now I'm having the same dream night after night! My power is growing more and more, what did I do to deserve this? Why me?" she cried into her sister's nightgown. Anna did the one thing she knew that would always calm Elsa down: She held her close and stroked her hair.

"Elsa, if it makes you feel any better, my own powers are growing day by day as well, but I'm not having those nightmares or hearing some mysterious voice," Anna said. "Okay, maybe that's not the right thing to say but," Elsa held her hand up.

"Wait, you can't hear it?" Anna shook her head. Elsa's brow furrowed. Both of them had powers but only one of them was hearing a mysterious voice and having bad dreams at night? Something wasn't adding up. Anna could tell this was troubling Elsa greatly, so she tried a trick their mother used: Change the topic of conversation.

"How about we change the topic?" Anna asked. Elsa frowned.

"To what?"

"Well, with your consent obviously, Kristoff proposed to me," Anna gushed. A smile formed on Elsa's face, showing that whatever it was Anna was doing, it was working.

"I take it you said yes?" Anna flashed her hand, sporting an engagement ring on it.

"Does this answer your question?" Elsa nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it does. I'm feeling much better now," she said.

"You wanna try and go back to sleep?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded and let her head fall back onto her pillows, sleeping soundly. The next morning, Elsa stood over her balcony, gazing out over the horizon, when suddenly, she felt her powers acting up again. The voice sounded and again, Elsa resisted. She was content with her life: She had her powers, a wonderful relationship with her sister, and was a highly respected and revered ruler, noted for her successfully stopping not one, but two conspiracies involving attempts at usurping her. Her influence was also notable at subtly convincing Hans to sell out to Arendelle even if it meant being blacklisted from his own kingdom and branded a traitor. And he had become one of her most trusted advisors since the war, effectively redeeming himself for his previous usurpation attempt, so why was she being called away? She had to see the trolls about this. While in her room preparing for the journey, she heard a knock on her door.

"Elsa? You in here?" Anna's voice rang through the door.

"Come in!" The knob turned and Anna entered, seeing Elsa put on her riding boots.

"Going somewhere?" Elsa nodded.

"To the Valley of the Living Rock and before you ask, no, you can't come,'' she said. Anna gasped.

"You are NOT going alone!"

"I have to do this alone! This is obviously tied to me! The voice is calling ME! You said so yourself! Go play or do whatever a princess is supposed to do," Elsa said, gesturing to herself for extra emphasis, hoping that Anna would take the hint and end the needless argument. She felt Anna's hands grasp her shoulders.

"Elsa, no one should have to feel like they need to do things alone. You have me, Kristoff, Hans and the others to help and support you. You will ALWAYS have our help and support. Let me come with you, if not to help you, at least let me support you. Because you are more than just a sister to me. You are my best friend in the whole wide world. So don't you EVER say you don't need me to accompany you, because, like it or not, we're in this together," Anna said, gripping Elsa's shoulders to emphasize her point. Elsa hadn't realized tears were forming in her eyes as she listened to Anna's speech and realized Anna was right: Whenever Elsa felt something concerned her more, she would push others away and deal with it herself, using the "this doesn't concern you" line. It was only that: an excuse. She sighed.

"You're right. It's just, I don't want to be seen as a weak and worthless queen. You know, Grandfather went down in history as the best king in Arendelle's history. Anna, you know we were raised on the stories of the kings and queens before me. I feel like I have a reputation, " she admitted but she never finished what she intended to say because she felt Anna again gripping her shoulders.

"Don't you EVER say those things about yourself. You are NOT weak, you are NOT worthless. Look who loves you. The citizens love you, our handlers love you, your snow creatures love you, Kristoff loves you, I love you! When we went to war with the Southern Isles, Hans betrayed his own kingdom and fought alongside you! If that doesn't show your popularity, I don't know what does. I really hate it when you demean yourself and put yourself down, because the words you use are far from untrue," Anna said. Elsa smiled.

"What will I ever do without you, Anna?" Anna wrapped Elsa in a hug and stroked her hair.

"You will ALWAYS have me, Elsa. Always," she said. Elsa nodded.

"Come on, Anna, let's go see the trolls", she said. Anna nodded.

**AN: After giving it a LOT of thought, I've decided to return to Frozen As It Should Have Been, but rather than add on to my previous story (which caused a lot of confusion, because I billed the story as complete but then kept adding to it), I'm activating a new story, but for all intents and purposes, I'm treating this as Frozen As It Should Have Been Season 3 so a year has past since the events of the last chapter and Kristoff and Anna are engaged already, so no proposal gags here. Some events of F2 will be rejiggered or reordered around to fit my canon. R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

The thundering of hooves tore through the forest as the sisters rode their steeds into the Valley of the Living Rock in search for answers to the mysterious calling Elsa had been receiving. Upon reaching their destination, the sisters dismounted and tied off their steeds and entered, being greeted by a rolling rock, which reshaped itself into a troll. "It's the queen and the princess!" it announced. Elsa and Anna were immediately surrounded by the other trolls. Grand Pabbie pushed his way through. "So, your majesties, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" he asked. The sisters looked at each other before Elsa spoke.

"Well, lately, I'm hearing this voice that's beckoning me away from Arendelle," she began but Pabbie signalled her to stop.

"It has begun. Listen to me, Elsa, the past is not what it seems. You must find the truth. Go north across the enchanted lands and into the unknown", he said. This puzzled the sisters, so he continued, cueing up a vision of two men shaking hands and then swords clashing. "If the past isn't redeemed, I foresee no future for Arendelle. The spirits are very angry and if given the opportunity, they WILL destroy you. Arendelle is not safe anymore," he said. Elsa nudged Anna.

"Anna, remember that bedtime story Papa told us about how he visited an enchanted land when he was a boy, but that visit turned sour? Maybe this is all connected," she reasoned. Anna nodded.

"But, he only focused on the parts where he had seen a girl floating in the wind, he specifically said he didn't remember why everyone suddenly started fighting," she said. Elsa nodded.

"We'll do it. We'll take the trek, fix whatever wrong that needs to be righted," she said as she grabbed at her braid, undoing it and letting her hair flow freely. "And most importantly, do the next right thing," she finished as they fistbumped. Pabbie smiled, but then he turned serious.

"I must warn you two. You may lose yourselves in the allure of both your powers. Both of you need to watch over and protect the other," he warned. Anna steeled herself.

"I WILL NOT let anything happen to her," she said as she undid her own braids, letting her hair flow freely. "If anyone tries to hurt her, they will receive a fireball. Elsa would do the same for me if I was in danger. Right, Elsa?" Elsa nodded.

"Exactly," she said. Pabbie cleared his throat again.

"Also, I will watch over your people," he said. The sisters thanked the troll for his advice, mounted their steeds and rode back to the kingdom. Back in the kingdom, the sisters informed everyone what needed to transpire. Naturally, everyone was surprised.

"But, if we haven't been attacked yet, why do we need to take shelter in the mountains?" one asked.

"It's not the matter of IF, it's a matter of WHEN. I haven't answered the voice yet. Your safety is our priority. Get whatever you need. Anna's fiance and Hans will accompany everyone," Elsa announced. Meanwhile, Anna informed Kristoff and Hans of what was to transpire, charging them with watching over the populace.

"We need your wagon," Anna said. Kristoff nodded and got the reindeer from the stables and hooked him up to the wagon.

"If he's harmed in ANY way, consider that my resignation," he jokingly threatened. "In all seriousness though, be safe," he said as he wrapped Anna in a hug. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she responded. While he was stroking her hair, Kristoff noticed that Anna was wearing it down, making it easier for him to stroke it.

"Your hair," he said. Anna was puzzled.

"What about it?"

"It's not braided," he said.

"You don't like it?"

"Like it? I love it. Besides, you're more sexy that way, not that you're not gorgeous enough. I, Okay, I better stop before I embarrass myself further", he stated. Anna blushed before she turned to shake hands with Hans.

"If anyone can save Arendelle, it's the two of you. I know it. Also, if anything does happen that's not on our side, thank you both for giving me a second chance and taking me in in spite of what I had done and how I treated you two before. I know I still have a long way to go before I'm fully accepted here", he said.

"We were always taught that a person's background does not shape their personal character. You always had the potential to do good, Hans, you just let yourself get corrupted by your own issues," Anna said. Hans gave her a platonic hug.

"On that note, safe travels," he said before him and Kristoff met up with the citizens to escort them to the Valley of the Living Rock. The snow creatures Elsa had created would also be taken up there. But then Kristoff doubled back.

"Anna, one more thing! Be careful!"

"I will!" Sasitified, Kristoff took his leave and Anna turned to head to the castle, where Elsa was preparing for the trek and getting whatever they needed. Ditching her dress, she chose a light blue jacket with a pale blue dress adorned with a sky blue belt, with her top having long blue sleeves showing her shoulders. She also put on pale blue tights and boots. Anna also ditched what she was wearing, choosing a gold turtleneck and tights, along with black-heeled boots. She also had on a purple-magenta vest and a long black-sleeved covering with a brown belt. Upon seeing her, Elsa began tearing up and reached out to stroke Anna's face, realizing that the baby she held so tenderly was now the beautiful young woman standing in front of her. This action, of course, puzzled Anna.

"Elsa? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it my outfit?" she asked. Elsa shook her head and wiped her tears.

"Nothing. It's just, you look so beautiful," she said. Anna blushed.

"Awwww, thank you," she said. As the sisters continued packing for the trek, something caught Elsa's eye. It was purple. "Is that Mama's shawl?" Anna asked. Elsa pulled the fabric out of the corner and gasped.

"It's Mama's shawl", she muttered.

"She was wearing that when Papa told us the story," Anna realized. "And she sang us that lullaby too", she added. "How did the story go?" she asked. Elsa scrunched her nose, trying to remember it.

"Well, he said it was before we were born and he was 14 years old. Him and his personal guards accompanied Grandfather to make a peace arrangement with an ancient tribe called the Northuldra, who were so connected to nature that they shun civilization and live in nature. Grandfather proposed he build them a dam and the leader agreed to it. He didn't remember what happened, because he went off to explore the land but when he returned, everyone, for whatever reason, was engaged in battle, which had enraged the Spirits, who cursed the forest. When he recovered, he was told that Grandfather and his personal guards were all dead. He never did learn who it was that saved him that day because the forest he claimed to have visited was sealed away. They said he must have dreamed the whole thing", Elsa finished. Anna sighed.

"Do we bring the shawl or not?" She asked. Elsa nodded.

"Bring the shawl, Anna. It may help us on our quest", she said. Anna nodded and went to toss the shawl into the wagon. But as soon as she said that, the voice sounded and this time, Elsa responded, sending up some of her magic in response. Recognizing that Elsa was the chosen one, the spirits woke up.

"Elsa, follow us into the unknown", they were saying. Anna nodded to Elsa as she climbed into the back end of the wagon where their supplies and essentials were. Elsa nodded as she climbed onto the perch that allowed the driver to control the animal. Elsa looked back at Anna before she shook the reins, signalling the reindeer to take off north. The trek had begun.

**AN: If some of what I'm describing seems familiar the farther we go into the fic, It should because I'll be repurposing some events from a prior fic I had written, Elsa and Anna's Enchanted Forest Adventure, which actually started as an attempt to do this story (Anna having fire powers there was a holdover. That's why I bonded her to Bruni there, which, I'm gonna come out and say right now, Bruni will be bonded to Anna here as well), but eventually it became "essentially Frozen II but it was just Elsa and Anna and Anna had fire powers" and the only thing I was really satisfied with in the story was the fact that with Kristoff and Olaf removed, it resulted in a more smoother story but I found that even with that change, the resolution was still the same: Elsa chooses the Enchanted Forest over Arendelle after finding her true role and Anna becoming queen of Arendelle, like that was their condition: They will only let Arendelle live if Anna agrees to rule it, powers or no powers (I tried to get around that by treating it as "Anna was blessed by The Fire Spirit, but Elsa was chosen by Ahtohallan", because the writers, from what I could gather, treated it as 'Elsa was chosen by Ahtohallan to bare the powers, Anna was not'). Usually when I write canon compliant fics or Canon!AU fics, I try to combine my material with what the writers have done, but tweak the writers' material if I personally disagree with it. I'll concede that I could have tried to tweak the ending of Enchanted Forest Adventure a little bit more and the ending was rushed, which resulted in me defaulting to the ending the writers gave, so hopefully this story will be more thought-out. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

The wagon sped up north, following the voice's calls. Whenever Elsa heard the voice, she gunned the wagon in that direction. Finally, they reached their destination: A wall of mist. Elsa shook the reins, signalling the reindeer to stop. "The voice was drawing me here?" Elsa wondered. Suddenly, she heard a loud sound and her ears perked up. She looked around for the source and was almost tempted to hop on the wagon and turn away from the mist. Mimicking the voice's calls, she got no response. Yep, this was where they needed to be. The sound sounded again, so Elsa walked behind the wagon and found Anna curled into a fetal position. "Oh, Anna," she said, trying to hide her smile. Anna had fallen asleep, which was understandable considering they spent several days on the road, which was only extended because they had to stop several times, for breaks and to sleep. Elsa climbed into the wagon and walked to her sleeping sister. "Anna? Anna", she said, shaking her. "You gotta wake up", she said. Anna roused herself.

"There already?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Elsa nodded as Anna hopped off the wagon. Soon, the sisters found themselves staring down at the mist. Elsa felt Anna's hand grasp her own. She gave her sister a reassuring glance as they advanced forward. Elsa extended her hand forward to touch the mist and to her surprise, it parted. The sisters, with Anna pulling the wagon, entered into the forest as the mist closed shut, surprising the sisters. "What happened?" Elsa asked.

"We're trapped! That's what happened!" Anna shouted. Elsa's brow furrowed.

"So, now what? Why direct me here if it was going to trap us inside?" Anna thought for a minute.

"Let's keep going. You wouldn't be pulled here without a good reason. The question is what?" she pondered, more to herself than anything. The sisters kept walking forward when suddenly, they felt a breeze. Anna tugged her vest. "Hey, Elsa! Does it feel a bit breezer than usual?" she asked. Elsa held a hand out.

"It is! And by the looks of that tornado, it's gonna get worse. Anna, grab onto me and don't you dare let go!" Anna obeyed, grabbing onto Elsa's waist with one hand and keeping the wagon in the other. The tornado swept them up. "All right, Mr. Tornado! Do your worst!" Elsa said as she fired her magic at it. Suddenly, something happened. When Elsa's magic hit the tornado, it formed into sculptures depicting what happened to their father.

"Elsa, look! Mama wasn't a mail-order bride, she was from here! She saved Papa when he was injured and lost consciousness!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa was shocked.

"I don't believe this. Why? Why didn't they tell us?" she asked. They were so absorbed in the sculptures that they didn't realize Elsa's magic had an effect on the tornado, and it was starting to calm down enough to drop them gently on the ground. "Let's keep going," Elsa said and started to walk forward, Anna followed with the wagon. They hiked a couple more miles with Anna began to feel uneasy. She tapped Elsa on the shoulder.

"Elsa?" Elsa stopped.

"What is it, Anna?"

"I'm hungry", Anna said. Elsa pondered.

"Well, I guess we can have a food break," she said. Anna ran to the wagon and grabbed some of the food they brought with them. They ate their fill and continued onward, ultimately coming into a clearing. They heard rustling. "Anna, get behind me but ready your powers in case of a threat!" Elsa ordered. Anna generated a fireball and got behind her sister. Elsa generated her own powers as well when the source of the rustling appeared. It was a person. Anna was about to concede when the person was joined by other people, aiming their weapons at them. She nudged Elsa.

"Is that them?" Elsa looked at her, uncertain.

"Who?"

"Remember Papa's story? The Northuldra?" Anna asked. Elsa scanned their outfits and nodded. Suddenly, the person stepped forward, revealing she was the leader.

"Who are you?" she asked. Anna was dumbfounded.

"Uh, who are you?" she asked, only to receive a spear jab.

"We ask the questions here! Who are you?!" Anna looked at Elsa. They didn't have time to answer because suddenly, they were joined by another group, this time a group of soldiers.

"EVERYBODY! WEAPONS DOWN!" the leader of the soldiers announced. Anna recognized the leader immediately, having seen his portrait in the study.

"Mattias? You're supposed to be dead!" she exclaimed. Mattias and his men advanced on Anna, who threw the fireball at them, stunning both parties.

"You have magic?" he asked. Anna nodded.

"I guess you could say, I'm Anna," she said as she generated another fireball and launched it at the forest floor. "Fire Princess of Arendelle", she finished. Mattias and his men were impressed. They turned to Elsa.

"And you are?" They asked. Elsa smiled and generated her own powers.

"I'm Elsa", she said as she subdued Anna's flame. "Snow Queen of Arendelle," she finished. Both sisters stood back to back, respective powers generating. "We are the Magical Sisters of the kingdom of Arendelle," they finished together. It was a routine they liked to do for the kids of Arendelle once Anna fully accepted her powers. Mattias ordered his men to stand down and bow to Elsa and Anna.

"Effective immediately, we are under your command. Speaking of which, how is little Agnarr?" he asked. Anna's lip quivered.

"You, how can I explain this? Have been trapped for 34 years. Papa's dead," she said. Mattias' face fell. Then the leader stepped forward with one question.

"Why would nature reward two people from Arendelle magic?" Mattias spoke up.

"Probably to make up for what YOU did that got us trapped here, Yelena!" he said in an accusing tone.

"We would NEVER attack first! How dare you suggest such a thing! You may trust them, but I don't! My allegiance lies with nature and the spirits", the leader, Yelena, said, highly offended. Suddenly, Anna felt woozy. She grabbed her head. Elsa grabbed her.

"Anna! Are you okay?" she asked before she turned to the groups. "WHO DID THIS? WHO HURT MY SISTER?!" she screamed. Naturally, the groups were confused. Anna tugged on Elsa's hair.

"Fire!" she said. Elsa looked up and saw a ring of fire approaching. Everyone else backed away, except Anna, who was advancing toward it.

"Anna, no! It's too dangerous! Let me handle it!", Elsa said. Deaf to her sister's pleas, Anna kept advancing towards it. She held out her hand and touched the flame, revealing the source of the fire: A cute little salamander. Anna fell in love immediately.

"Oh! You are so adorable! Yes you are!" she cooed, as she held out her hand. The salamander scampered into Anna's palm as she cradled it. It licked Anna's face, accepting her as its mistress. She giggled as she walked the salamander over to Elsa, in case what she did wasn't enough. "He really likes you, Anna," Elsa said. Anna grinned.

"And I like him as well, he is just so cute and fluffy!" she swooned as she petted him. Turning her attention back to her new pet, she said, "I'll call you Bruni. You like that?" The salamander responded by licking Anna's face again, accepting his name. Suddenly, a young man shouted, "I can see the sky!" Everyone looked up and saw he was right. The mist had been weakening since Elsa tamed the wind and when Anna tamed the fire, the mist had pulled back enough for everyone to see the sky again. Just then, Yelena approached the sisters.

"Excuse me, but how far are you two intending to travel?" she asked. The sisters looked at each other, then Anna explained everything that had happened, from Elsa's dreams to finding out about the prophecy. Everyone was surprised. "Also, apparently, our mother, the queen, was from here," Anna added. Just then, Mattias stepped forward.

"I heard you say you were from Arendelle?" he said and when Anna and Elsa both nodded, he continued. "That's where my men and I are from. Tell me Princess Anna, is Halima still single?" he asked with interest. Anna nodded. Her and Elsa then noticed Yelena and the tribe doing some kind of weird tribal dance and suddenly, they heard Yelena shout, "Tonight, we feast in honor of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, honorary Northuldra!" To Anna and Elsa, she said. "You are always welcome among us if and when we get set free. The spirits are so pleased with what you've accomplished so far, the curse is weakening, but alas, we still can't leave", she said. This puzzled the sisters.

"What do you mean, weaking?" Anna asked. Yelena smiled.

"All will be revealed. Come," she beckoned.

**AN: I'm going off of the idea that for every spirit tamed, the curse placed on the Enchanted Forest would weaken. It seemed like from what I could gather just based on plot summaries: Once Elsa accepted her powers, then she would hear the voice and find her true role (this is what somebody also posted on the Fridge Brilliance section on TV Tropes, which fulfilled the producer's claim that "When you view the first movie in light of what we revealed in the second film, a lot of the story decisions we chose in the first film would suddenly make sense in-verse": The reason why Elsa started hearing the voice in three years was because she needed time to fully accept her powers and repair her relationship with Anna, so that when Elsa found her true role, their sisterly bond would outlast the separation, because Elsa would naturally want to leave a role she wasn't met for and a place she wasn't met to live in). Here, Elsa already accepted her powers, thus she started hearing the voice earlier and that had an effect on the curse conditions. She just never answered it until now and per my bible, she started hearing the voice after their parents died. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Anna and Elsa sat near the campfire, as the tribe engaged in some kind of tribal dance. Yelena approached them. "I hope we didn't overdo it on the welcoming party," she said sheepishly. The sisters smiled.

"No, the food was wonderful," Elsa said. Anna patted her stomach.

"I'm so full I feel like I had a whole zebra," she said as she reached up to pet Bruni. Yelena smiled.

"I promised to reveal the truth to you and so, you shall have it. Keep in mind, I do not know the full extent of what had happened before because I wasn't a leader yet, but I can provide some aid about what you will encounter the farther you go," she said. Elsa nudged Anna.

"Get the shawl," she said. Anna nodded and stood up to head to the wagon. She then invited Yelena to sit, which she did so. "You and Mattias seem to get along rather well," she said. Yelena sighed.

"We have an 'easy' alliance so to speak. But as you saw, he keeps blaming us for our current situation. After what had happened, the spirits betrayed and sealed us away because SOMETHING made them angry. You may have been able to access this place and weaken the curse, but we are still cursed. We can not leave and even if you lift the mist, we will still be trapped," she said sadly. Anna returned with the shawl.

"Here you go," she said. Yelena examined the shawl closely. Finally, she found what she was looking for.

"Ah, yes, look closer at this design. See?" she asked. The sisters nodded in clarification, so Yelena continued. "This is a Vegvisir and these symbols here, represent the four spirits: Water, Fire, Earth and Wind. We also learned of the existence of a Fifth Spirit who would bridge magic and humanity," she said. Anna suddenly had a thought. She nudged Elsa as Yelena returned the shawl to her.

"Elsa, maybe this might be why you have your powers! Maybe the Fifth Spirit could be you," she reasoned. Elsa nodded.

"It could be possible. Like the reason why Bruni is so attached to you is that he chose you to bare the gift of fire", she reasoned. "But, the question is how? If you are correct and the fifth spirit is me, then this could be why I can hear the voice and you can't, because you were chosen by the guy that's currently rubbing up against your neck," Elsa said. Suddenly, an alarm sounded. "The earth giants are on the move! Hide!" Yelena ordered. Everyone ran and hid and watched the giants move about. Elsa started to move out of their position, but Anna pulled her back.

"What? I can take them," she reasoned. Anna looked at her.

"I would rather have my sister be in one piece, thank you," she said. Suddenly, one of the earth giants looked right at Elsa. She inched back.

"It sensed me," she whispered. After a few hours of waiting, the coast became clear but Elsa got that look again that told her the voice was calling. Anna asked Yelena if she and the tribe would be willing to watch the reindeer for them while they continued.

"But, it's dark out!" she protested. Elsa shrugged.

"Better to leave now than risk them coming back," she said. Anna nodded.

"Exactly," she said. Then Elsa made another revelation.

"If those giants could sense me, then Anna was right. I am the fifth spirit, The Snow Queen." Yelena was shocked.

"Then the prophecy came true after all," she muttered. "You will be the one to free us! Go! Find the truth!" she said. The sisters shook hands with Yelena, thanked her for her help and left. "Hopefully, all will be found and everything will return to how it was before," she muttered before turning to inform the tribe of what happened.

Meanwhile, Elsa, Anna and Bruni continued north, following the voice. After a while of walking, Elsa called for a rest to avoid cramps so the sisters sat down on the ground. "Hey, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Hmmmmmmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me come on this journey with you, helping me accept my powers and role as Fire Princess to your snow queen and just being the best big sister in the world," Anna said. She and Elsa exchanged a fistbump as the voice called again.

"Come on!" Elsa took off running with Anna right on her heels. They ended up at the coastline, where a shipwreck awaited them. "Oh, no!" Elsa's lip quivered. "Is that?"

"Mama and Papa's ship," Anna finished. "I thought they were going to a wedding!" she said. The sisters entered the ship and found Agnarr's diary. Turned to the last entry, it read, "5 Days had passed since we undertook this voyage to Ahtohallan. I've learned that Iduna came from this ancient tribe called the Northuldra. The name sounded familiar, but then, my memory of the trip I undertook with my father slowly returned. Hopefully, this trip will find the answers regarding Elsa and Anna's magical abilities and why they have them." The sisters were shocked. The wedding was a ruse to hide the real reason behind the voyage that killed them. Anna and Elsa disembarked the ship, went to the coastline and sat down in the sand, watching the waves. Anna placed Bruni down so he could scry around in the sand.

"Well, Papa, I am the Fifth Spirit and Anna was chosen by the Spirit of Fire to bare her powers. You must have done something worthy to be gifted two magical daughters," Elsa said, tears forming. She felt Anna's hand on her own.

"Hey, they would have been happy that they had two magical daughters," she said.

"Yeah, but, see, here's the thing: When you began manifesting again, I visited the trolls. They told me you ALWAYS had powers, but they were asked to subdue them until you turned 12, because fire is more dangerous than ice is. They were going to do the same to me, but I had already begun manifesting", she paused to gauge Anna's reaction to this.

"Why didn't they tell me this?" Anna wondered. Elsa sighed, then continued.

"Then, the night we had that accident, I tripped and misaimed when I struck you in the head. Naturally, I behave like any responsible older sibling and scream for Mama and Papa, they burst in and what does Papa do? He doesn't ask what happened, he blames me for hurting you on purpose," she said. Anna's hand gripped hers.

"The accident was not your fault and they knew that, it's just in the heat of the moment, they only saw what was in front of them and reacted accordingly, even if it wasn't the right way. I already forgave you. Papa told me everything, he even said he regretted snapping at you, my memories of that night were put under a spell until I was emotionally ready to know the truth. They might have been afraid of you, Weaseltown and The Southern Isles were afraid of you, I never was. Not once," Anna said. Elsa smiled, thinking back to when the Duke had called her a monster at her coronation party, Anna had punched him in the face.

"What will I do without you, Anna?" she asked.

"It's like I said before we started this thing. You will ALWAYS have me," she said. Elsa moved forward to wrap Anna in a hug.

"I love you so much, Anna. You are the best sister I could have asked for," she said. Anna leaned into Elsa's touch.

"I love you too. I'm so happy you're my older sister, because you risked your life to help me when I was crippled by my fear of my powers, and you taught me that life is only worth living when it wasn't being lived in fear. That's why I wanted to come with you, Elsa, because I believed you and like I helped you keep your powers under control, I couldn't fully call myself your sister if I wasn't willing to help you again. You are more than just a sister to me, you are my best friend," she said. Noticing tears forming in her eyes, she wiped them. Elsa gazed across the sea in deep thought. "Elsa?" she asked.

"Now, I know my true role and why I have these powers. But I still need to know more. What exactly happened in the past that led to my designation as Fifth Spirit?" she wondered. Anna turned her head to look at her.

"But where does that leave me?" she asked. Elsa sighed.

"A bridge has two sides, Anna, and one must be where they are meant to be. That's usually how it works," she said sadly.

"But Arendelle's your home!" Anna objected. Elsa sighed again.

"I thought it was, but after everything that's been occuring lately, I'm not so sure anymore. I'm not sure of anything anymore," she admitted, hanging her head. Removing her boots, Elsa waded into the sea, when suddenly, something happened. When the waves made contact with Elsa's feet, it began to glow. Elsa looked at her feet and smiled. "Okay, show me," she said.

**AN: This was a tricky chapter to write, but it became easier when I kept mentally reminding myself: Elsa accepted her powers already. Also, I'm implying that when Agnarr hit his head and lost consciousness, he lost his memory. Now, you're probably wondering: If he lost his memory of the visit, how could he relay the story back to Anna and Elsa when they were kids? Well, I have an answer to that as well: He said in his diary that he learned Iduna was a Northuldra, the name sounded familiar and 'it hit him' and even then, he had been having flashbacks in his sleep, similar to Elsa's dreams. Hopefully, this explanation makes sense. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, show me," Elsa said to the water. Suddenly, images from the past began playing in the ripples.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Prince Hans of the Southern Isles", Elsa winced at the memory. It was like Hans had said, even though they took him in when he betrayed his kingdom, his crimes against the royal family were not forgotten.

"I love you. I need to tell you about my past. Where I'm from," the memory of Iduna said.

"I'm listening"

"Iduna!"

"Whatcha reading, your majesty?"

"Just some outdated author"

"King Runeard, I'm sorry, I don't understand", the image of a man, whom Elsa recognized as Mattias, said.

"We're bringing Arendelle's full guard. That's an order!" Runeard snapped.

"But the Northuldra have given us no reason not to trust them," Mattias argued.

"The Northuldra follow magic! Which means WE can't trust THEM! Magic makes people feel too powerful. Too entitled, it makes them think they can defy the will of a king!" he snarled. Elsa, realizing the Northuldra were innocent all along, collapsed into the water, shaking.

"That's not what magic does. That's just your fear!" Elsa snarled. The image then continued, as if responding to Elsa's proclamation.

"Fear is what can't be trusted! You see, the dam will weaken their lands so they will have to turn to me! They will come in celebrations and," Elsa had enough. She hit the image and it rippled away.

The story went exactly like this: Agnarr accompanied his father and guards to the Enchanted Forest, but splits from the group to explore and meets Iduna. Meanwhile, while their friendship forms, Runeard pitches the idea of the dam to the Northuldra leader, who promises to consider the proposal. The proposal eventually clears and construction begins on the dam. A few days pass and the leader eventually raises his concerns about it to the king.

"The dam isn't strengthening our waters, it's cutting off the forest!"

"Not here, let's discuss this at noon over tea and we can find a solution", the king said.

Elsa shook at what she had just witnessed. Anna approached her. "Elsa?" she began.

"Anna, don't. Please, I don't want to hurt you," she begged. Anna looked and saw it was snowing, due to Elsa's high emotional state. She stepped back. When Elsa calmed down, Anna approached her again.

"Oh, Elsa," she said as she cradled her sister. The image manifested in another statue, showing Runeard stabbing the Leader, who was unarmed, in the back. The Northuldra were innocent and it was Arendelle who was the guilty party. Unbeknownst to the sisters, due to Elsa touching the water, the image had moved forward, showing how the fighting actually started: Runeard stepped out of the tent, claiming he was attacked by the leader, all but admitting what he had done, but what he was doing was goading the Northuldra into attacking him and sure enough, that's exactly what happened. Anna covered her mouth in shock at all the fighting that had occured. "I can't watch anymore," she said, so Elsa held out her hand to stop the image. Anna turned to Elsa. "So, it was the dam that was causing everything?" Elsa didn't answer. She was still too shocked at the revelation that their grandfather, who had been built up to her and Anna as a great king who was kind and generous, was actually a sociopathic backstabber and murderer. Either way, they had their answer: The dam was part of a sham peace agreement and needed to be destroyed in order to fully free the Northuldra from the curse. They remembered what Yelena had said, it didn't matter if they tamed the other spirits and removed the mist, they would still be trapped. Destroying the dam was the only way to get both options. Only problem was Elsa was in no condition to do anything at this point, so Anna knew she had to do this next part on her own. "Come on, Bruni!" she called. Bruni scampered over and let himself be placed on Anna's shoulder. Anna cast her hand out to generate a boat, which she placed Elsa on. Anna then removed her boots and waded into the water. "Before we do this, show me. Why do we have our powers?" she asked it. The water compiled by showing what truly happened: When their father was in no condition to save himself, their mother had saved him instead. This act touched the spirits, who blessed Elsa with her powers. The Fire Spirit also remembered the boy's kindness towards him, so he blessed Anna with her own powers. Anna put her boots back on and climbed into the boat herself. "Take us to the dam", she said and the boat took off. Arriving at the dam, Bruni quivered in fear. "Shhhhhhhhhh. This will all be over soon," Anna soothed, stroking his fur, which calmed him. "Giants territory," she said, smacking the boat and again, the boat took off, only stopping when it came to the Giants' resting area. "Hey! WAKE UP!" she shouted. That did the trick and the giants roused themselves. They stared Anna down. She steeled herself. "I need you to destroy the dam," she said.

**AN: R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

The giants nodded at Anna. They gave the signal to her to go ahead. Anna removed her vest to cover Elsa up as she hit the boat to take them back to the dam. Disembarking, Anna and Bruni made their way to the dam to lure the giants, but their way was blocked by Mattias and his soldiers. "Lieutenant Mattias!" she said.

"Princess Anna! What are you doing?"

"The dam must fall! It's the only way to fully break the curse!" Anna reasoned.

"We are sworn to protect Arendelle at all costs!" Mattias argued.

"Arendelle has no future until we make this right! King Runeard betrayed EVERYONE with that dam!" Mattias and his men looked back at the dam in thought, realizing that maybe, JUST maybe, they were complicit in everything.

"What?!"

"He lured the Northuldra into a false sense of security with the promise of the dam, but what he really wanted was to make them submit to him! And the only way to do that was disrupt the balance of nature! That's why the spirits betrayed everyone and when the previous leader raised one too many objections, he was isolated and stabbed to death! Mattias, please, trust me on this!" Anna pleaded. Mattias nodded.

"I trust you. If you truly believe this dam was behind everything, then do what you must. We'll help you at any step of the way. Right, guys?" he turned to his troops.

"RIGHT!" Using her powers, Anna lured the giants over, which was aided by Mattias and his troops hitting their swords and armor. Once she got the giants into position, they needed to get to safety.

"JUMP!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Trust me!" They jumped and Anna used her powers to summon the boat, which caught her, Mattias and his troops. Suddenly, under Anna's vest, came a low moan. "Elsa?" Anna asked hopefully. Elsa roused herself.

"Anna? What's going on?"

"I did it, Elsa. I destroyed the dam," Anna said. Suddenly, they felt the water wave rising. "HOLD ON EVERYBODY! HERE IT COMES!" Anna shouted. As the wave carried their boat across the river, Anna looked up and saw she could see the Enchanted Forest again, with no mist to show for it. She and Elsa succeeded in fully freeing everybody from the curse. The tidal wave eventually merged into the familiar fjord of Arendelle, surprising Mattias and his remaining troops.

"We're back", they muttered. Suddenly, the boat began to rise up as a new tidal wave formed.

"THIS IS IT!" Anna yelled. Just then, Elsa got a strange look in her eyes and she tossed Anna's vest off her and stood on top of the edge of the boat. This action surprised Anna. "Elsa! What are you doing?!"

"NO! THIS IS NOT IT!" Elsa then launched herself off the boat's edge, aiming her powers at the wave. "HERE!" she shouted as she froze the tidal wave. Arendelle was safe and sound.

After fishing Elsa out of the water and getting her back onto the boat, Anna directed the boat back to the Enchanted Forest where everyone was marveling at the sky and scenery that had been fully kept away from them. "34 years," Yelena said. "We've been trapped for 34 years and now, you both saved us all and for that, we are forever grateful". Anna and Elsa shook hands with all the Northuldra. Just then, Mattias stepped forward to Yelena, extending his hand.

"I would like to personally extend my apologies for whatever role I may have played in getting us trapped and for accusing you of starting the war," he said and to his surprise, Yelena took it.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Consider this a clean slate", she said. Mattias nodded. Meanwhile, Anna found Elsa sitting in a glade, talking to the spirits. Bruni hopped off Anna's shoulder to join them, almost as if they were waiting Elsa's decision to accept her true fate and join them or stay with Anna and lead a life she may have not been met to live in the first place.

"They said they would ensure Arendelle's protection", Elsa said when she saw Anna join and sit beside her.

"I sense a but coming," Anna half-jokingly said.

"If you agree to serve as its' queen in my stead, Anna", Anna nodded, but then her face fell as she realized the implications of this: Elsa may not be returning.

"Then, I guess, you're not coming back with me?"

"Let's try this again. Based on what we have learned or in our case, deduced, I have a choice to make now. I can join the spirits as the Fifth Spirit or I can stay in Arendelle and live a life that may be lacking in a sense of fulfillment when I could be doing more with my powers instead of just ruling a kingdom. I had warned you at the coast that this would happen if the curse was fully broken, because down the line, we are all met for something bigger. You can't be a princess forever, Anna, just like how I can't be a queen forever. The time is now for you to step up and become who you were meant to be, which is Arendelle's queen, powers or no powers. I know who I am, but maybe I can add a few loopholes of my own, especially since Bruni has made it known he wants to stay with us", Elsa explained. She turned to the Spirits. "Your condition is that Arendelle will be protected if Anna agreed to rule it, will I be correct?" The spirits nodded. "Would I also be correct in assuming Bruni will be returning with Anna?" Bruni nodded. "Okay, here's my condition: I will join you, IF", Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna. "I can stay with my sister. That's my condition." The spirits turned amongst themselves. Elsa did have a point: It wouldn't be fair for the spirits to release Bruni to Anna but then say she can't stay in an area that per the spirits, she had no place in. The Earth Giant picked up a large stone and tossed it in the air, it then collapsed into a bridge leading north. This surprised Anna.

"I had asked them before you came about there being a PHYSICAL bridge to cut down travel time in case I decided to stay or if anyone else wanted to come visit the Forest now that it's fully free. I think that the reason needed for the Fifth Spirit to exist is to ensure what had occured in the past did not happen again because, now that they are fully free, what's there to stop a more diabolical ruler or somebody who's not as accepting of magic from doing the exact same thing that Grandfather once did?" Elsa explained. Anna shivered at the thought, knowing Elsa was right and that her choice could potentially endanger the forest again, because if she stayed in Arendelle, who would be there to protect the Forest if she was right and somebody else would try and do the exact same thing and now that the forest is free, who would be there to stop them?

"Then maybe you should stay here," Anna said. Elsa furrowed her brow.

"Are you sure? Because my loyalty is to Arendelle first and foremost and nothing will take that away. Especially when it comes to you. I made a personal oath to myself when you were born I would ALWAYS be there for you, regardless of what our true roles are", she reasoned.

"But think about what you just said. If you stay in Arendelle, who would protect the forest if somebody decided to attack it again in the future?" Elsa froze at this statement. Maybe she should stay in the forest after all.

"Tell you what. Give us a day here to find out a bit more about The Fifth Spirit and what it entails," Anna offered. Elsa agreed and relayed this information to the Spirits, who accepted the proposal. Bruni then hopped back on Anna's shoulder.

Anna drafted a letter to Kristoff saying that Arendelle's future is secure and it is safe to return, adding that they uncovered the real reason behind Elsa's powers, why she has them, what had happened in the past and she may be assuming the role of queen down the line, because it's the only way the spirits would continue to ensure Arendelle's protection. Needless to say, when Kristoff received the letter, delivered by the Wind spirit, he was surprised at its' contents, but also proud that they saved Arendelle and uncovered the truth. "We leave tomorrow morning!" he announced to the townspeople, who murmured in agreement. Meanwhile, now that the forest was free again, the sisters bartered a treaty with the Northuldra tribe. Yelena was, understandably, hesitant, because the last time a treaty was made, the previous leader was killed and a war broke out, leading to the spirits' betrayal.

"No strings attached. Trust me on this," Anna said. Yelena smiled and agreed to the deal, shaking hands with Anna.

"Congratulations, Anna, you just made your first treaty as queen," Elsa said.

"I'm not officially the queen, and to be fair, I'm not so sure I want to be," Anna admitted. Elsa's face fell.

"So, basically, you're willing to jeopardize Arendelle because you're too insecure about your ability to be an effective ruler? Anna, YOU are the reason why the spirits chose you to rule Arendelle when the curse was fully broken! You're kind, compassionate, and respectful of other cultures and you sure as hell would not trick the Northuldra into a sham peace arrangement and then conspire to murder the leader. In short, you're EVERYTHING that man WAS NOT! So don't you EVER say that about yourself!" Elsa said, gripping Anna's shoulders, taking care to avoid Bruni, who was currently curled up on one of Anna's shoulders.

"I know! But, see, Elsa, you were GROOMED from the beginning to succeed Mama and Papa, I was NOT. I was always told 'Elsa would be queen, you would only succeed her if one or two things happened: 1. You died childless or 2. You stepped down'. Well, you haven't officially submitted your notice of abdication yet, so you should have made that treaty, Elsa, not me, because you're still Queen of Arendelle," Anna said. Elsa released Anna from her grip and Anna took off on a run, leaving Elsa puzzled.

**AN: R&R!**


End file.
